The Benefits of Revenge
by BellatrixLives
Summary: What happens when two conniving Slytherins and one vicious Gryffindor team up for revenge, and how does it concern the feared Potions Master and War Heroin Hermione Granger? *Disclaimer* - All characters and story you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm only borrowing them for a bit.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

~ Parkinson ~

Pansy Parkinson taps her foot impatiently and lets out an annoyed sigh. She peers around the corner of the alcove she is hiding in, trying to find him.

_Late as usual,_ she thinks.

Just as she is ready to give up and head to class, she spots a distinctively handsome face heading towards her. At the last second she reaches out of the alcove and grabs his arm, pulling him out of the sight of others passing down the hall.

"About time, Blaise! I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I got held up by Flitwick. He was remanding me for not studying hard enough. As if I care! I only came back because my mother threatened to disinherit me if I didn't pass my N.E.W.T.s."

Pansy rolls her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know. Which is exactly why I figured you would want in on this."

"In on what?"

"My revenge plan," Pansy says, smiling evilly.

"Revenge on who?"

"On our bastard Head of House, Snape! It's his fault we're here!"

"I thought I just said it was my mother's fault?" Blaise asks.

"Ugh, I swear sometimes you can be as thick as Draco. If Snape hadn't turned out to be a traitorous _muggle lover_, then you would never have had to return to school. Do you really think that someone with your blood status would actually need his N.E.W.T.s under the Dark Lord's reign?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," he says, shrugging.

"Exactly! That is why Snape has to pay."

"How did the Dark Lord's fall impact you so greatly that you are this desperate for revenge?"

Pansy crosses her arms and puts on the nastiest sneer she can manage.

"Well, as of the end of the war the Malfoy name is now in tatters. As you know I was supposed to be marrying into that _great_ family, but now they are practically destitute since the Ministry confiscated most of the contents of their Gringotts vault to help the rebuilding fund after the war." She pauses dramatically to flip her dark hair. "So, now I have had to return here to get my N.E.W.T.s to make myself a better catch, in order to snag someone better than Draco, or, Merlin forbid, get a job that pays enough money to keep me happy."

"I see. I must say, you have my interest, but you'll have to tell me more about your plan before I agree to help."

"Well, naturally, I wouldn't expect anything less from a fellow Slytherin."

Pansy starts describing her plan in great detail, pausing only when Blaise cannot contain his laughter. When she finishes he has a look of absolute glee on his face.

"Oh, yes. You can most definitely count me in!" Blaise exclaims.

"You can count me in too," says a light, female voice, from behind Pansy.

She flips around quickly, drawing her wand, and is surprised to see Lavender Brown smirking at her. The girl must have been listening just outside the alcove, and heard Pansy's whole plan.

"This doesn't concern you!" Pansy growls, raising her wand until it is level with Lavender's chest.

"No, I think it does. I know you are doing this to get back at Professor Snape, but didn't you say you would need a student as well? I know the perfect one. Using her will make things all the more worse for Snape," Lavender says.

"Who?" Blaise asks.

"Hermione Granger."

Blaise lets out an appreciative chuckle, and Pansy finds herself secretly agreeing that Lavender has a point.

"Why would you do this to your fellow house mate?" Pansy asks.

"Because I hate her," Lavender spits out. "That bitch is the reason my boyfriend dumped me. She won't even date him, but he still holds out hope and refuses to talk to me! I might have gotten over it if I were given the chance, but almost everyday I hear someone talking about the goddess-like war heroine, Hermione Granger!"

Pansy slowly lowers her wand. She can tell that Lavender is telling the truth behind her motive. If there is one thing Pansy can recognize, it's hatred.

"You'll need to collect some of her hair," Pansy tells her, stowing her wand back in her robes. "And you'll also need to be able to lace something you'll know she will eat."

Lavender gives a loud snort, and shoots Pansy sarcastic look.

"The hair will be easy, that mangy bush leaves loose strands _everywhere_. The food will be pretty simple as well. She keeps a tin of cookies from her mum in her nightstand. She has one every evening while studying in bed."

Pansy nods her approval.

"That will be perfect, the timing is right on as well. Snape has a cup of tea every night while grading papers," Pansy says, looking back and forth between Lavender and Blaise.

"How on earth are you going to manage getting that into Professor Snape's tea?" Lavender asks.

"He uses the same cup every night," Blaise says. "I have seen it separated from the rest of the school dishes a few times when I've snuck into the kitchens."

"We are going to lace the cup with it," Pansy says, smiling.

"And getting Professor Snape's hair? That can't be easy," Lavender offers.

"I have a plan."

"Do you have the potion?"

"I've had it for a month," Pansy tells the other girl. "They say it is more potent the longer it sits."

"It's true, I've seen it," Lavender assures her.

"This is going to be _amazing_!" Blaise laughs.

Pansy gives her two conspirators another evil smirk.

"Meet me here, tonight after dinner, and bring some of Granger's hair," Pansy tells Lavender. "I'll have the potion for you then. In the morning, after Granger leaves the dorm, sprinkle it on _one_ of the cookies and cast a charm drawing her eyes to that one. I want this to happen tomorrow night."

Lavender nods, and then hurries off out of the alcove.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Blaise asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. She is out for revenge, and I can sense that she, like me, will not rest until she gets it."

As Pansy enters the potion lab she glances around the room, her eyes glittering maliciously. She finds Granger easily enough; she is sitting next to Potter's ginger haired girlfriend.

_Ginny Weasley, _she scoffs inwardly, _filthy blood traitor._

Pansy takes her normal seat next to Blaise, and notices Draco watching her from the back of the room. She shoots him a withering glare and turns her attention to the front of the class.

It doesn't take long for Snape to come busting into the classroom.

_Oh, for Merlin's sake, cut the act already. Everyone knows you're a bleeding heart muggle lover._

He gives the instructions for the day's lesson and Pansy immediately sets to work on her potion. She tries to manage as best she can while being distracted, waiting for the opportune moment.

_Here he comes._

Snape begins making his rounds, checking over everyone's potion.

"Your hue is off, Miss Parkinson," he tells her in his most bored tone. "Too many lacewing flies."

After he moves on, Pansy sneers and rolls her eyes.

_Almost there… almost. Just one… more… cauldron… over. There!_

Snape is standing right behind her, inspecting Neville Longbottom's potion. Pansy holds her wand under the table, and flicks it, causing a stack of books in the far corner of the room to topple. Snape's head, along with the rest of the class, swivels towards the distraction, allowing Blaise to levitate a frog spleen into Longbottom's potion.

The reaction is instantaneous. Neville's potion explodes loudly, spraying the Potion's master with the thick orange liquid, and causing him to fall backwards into Pansy.

Pansy places her hands on Snape's back, as if she is trying to help set him right, and carefully plucks one of his long black hairs. She quickly pockets the strand as Snape stands up.

He is giving Longbottom one of his legendary frightening glares, and the cowardly Gryffindor is shrinking beneath his gaze.

Pansy has to work hard to keep from laughing. As she gazes around the room she notices Lavender Brown staring at her questioningly. She gives the girl a very slight nod, and a small, satisfied, smile. Lavender lights up, and looks away, trying to remain inconspicuous.

_Let the games begin._

~ Brown ~

Lavender wakes up in the best mood she has been in for as long as she can remember.

_Today is the day, _she thinks. _I will knock that relationship wrecker off of her high horse. We'll see if Ron still wants her when he finds out she isn't the perfect little princess he has always imagined._

Lavender takes her time getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She wants to be sure she is the last to leave the seventh year girls dorm. She hums merrily as she styles her hair, taking extra care while curling her long golden locks.

"Are you coming, Lav?" Parvati calls from the door to the bathroom.

"Go ahead without me," Lavender tells her. "My hair is being stubborn today. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Parvati nods and hurries away, leaving Lavender all alone.

_Perfect._

She rushes back into the girl's dorm and wards the door. Lavender pulls out the small phial of potion Pansy gave her the night before and uncorks it to add a long dark strand of hair belonging to Professor Snape. She gently swirls the potion until the hair has dissolved.

Mischievous smile on her face, Lavender makes her way to Hermione's bedside table and pulls out the tin of cookies. She opens the lid and very carefully drips some of the phial's contents onto a cookie in the center, and then adds a Notice Me charm.

As she re-corks the potion bottle, Lavender gets a subtle whiff of summer's breeze and leather.

_I love the smell of Amortentia._

* * *

__**Author's Note:** For those of you reading my other story _The End is only the Beginning_ I promise I haven't forgotten about you. I'm working on it now. Life has been crazy and hectic (I graduate college in a couple months) and then when I do manage free time my muse doesn't cooperate. Hence how this story was born. If I've learned anything it's not to let an idea for a good story to slip away. This idea came to me and I can't banish it until I write it.

Also, in case anyone is wondering, this story is finished, but I'll only update every few days in order to showcase it to more readers.


	2. Flights of Fancy

_**Chapter One**_

~ Granger ~

Hermione sits in the Great Hall eating breakfast, while listening to Ginny talk on and on about an upcoming quidditch match, wondering how on earth she can miss the boys so much, when it sounds as if they never left. She lets out a small sigh as Ginny begins talking season statistics, and picks up a piece of bacon to munch on.

_I miss my boys,_ she thinks sadly.

Harry and Ron are some of the few who decided not to return to take their N.E.W.T.s.

Due to the stress of the war, and the final battle, most of last year's seventh year students didn't take their finals. In an effort to get things back to normal, Hogwarts invited all those who were interested to return for a semester. They are to attend normal, seventh year classes, and then at Christmas break they will take their N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione, of course, did not even hesitate to send off her acceptance of the offer, and she was only mildly surprised when the boys laughed in her face and told her they would not be joining her. Harry had already been accepted into the Auror training program, despite not finishing school. Though, Hermione had expected no less.

_Who would turn away the boy that saved the Wizarding world?_

Ron was also offered a place, but he turned it down, saying he'd had enough fighting for a lifetime. Instead he chose to take up working with George at the joke shop. Hermione remembers him telling her that after seeing so many people dying, or crying, he just wants to see people laugh.

She understands their decision not to return to Hogwarts, but it still hurt to find out she would be returning alone. When she said as much to Ginny, the fiery redhead boxed her on the ear.

"Aye! Thanks for that. Glad to hear how you really feel," Ginny joked.

"Oh, you know what I mean! I've never really been without the boys before… and after a year on the run, sleeping in the same tent, it is going to be strange without them."

Ginny had nodded sadly, and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you so busy, you'll be asking, Harry who?"

Hermione is pulled out of her thoughts by Ginny nudging her arm.

"If my quidditch talk was boring you, all you had to do was speak up," she smiles. "Now we need to head out, or we'll be late for Transfiguration."

"No, sorry. I'm just feeling a little sad this morning," Hermione says, standing up.

"Missing our boys?"

"Just a bit."

"I know, me too."

On their way out of the Great Hall, Hermione notices Lavender staring at her, a mysterious smile on her face.

_That can't be good._

"The harpy's staring at me," Hermione mutters to Ginny.

"She really holds a grudge doesn't she?" Ginny laughs.

"It's not funny! I'm not used to being so openly disliked."

"Oh, really? So I suppose all those years of Malfoy taunting you were just foreplay?"

"By people in my own house, I mean," Hermione explains, trying not to blush at thought of foreplay with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I think you should stop worrying about it. What is she going to do?" Ginny asks, as they round the corner of the Transfiguration hallway. "If anything, I say you should piss her off more."

"Why and how would I do that?"

"Because it would be funny, and by dating my brother, of course."

"Ginny," Hermione groans, "how many times must I tell you I am not interested in Ron that way? In fact how many times must I tell him? He is my friend, and that is all. I don't want to mess that up."

"Blah, blah, blah. I know."

As they walk through the door of their classroom, Aberforth Dumbledore, the new transfiguration instructor, greets them. He has taken over for McGonagall since there is no way for her to manage both teaching duties and her headmistress duties.

"Why if it isn't one third of the Golden Trio!" he booms loudly at Hermione. "Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning," she says, having to fight to keep from frowning.

She hates all of the attention the teachers bestow upon her. No one treats her like plain old Hermione Granger the know-it-all anymore. Instead they fawn and fuss over Hermione Granger the war heroine who helped defeat Lord Voldemort.

_That's a lie, _she corrects herself, _not everyone treats me like that._

Severus Snape doesn't treat her any different than he has in the past while he was so deeply undercover. Whereas some students complain, saying he doesn't need to play his part anymore, Hermione finds his behavior comforting. His complete indifference keeps her down to earth and makes her strive even harder to garner any type of positive reaction out of him.

_Just like the old days._

She has always had a high level of respect for Professor Snape, well, except for that year when she thought he murdered Professor Dumbledore in cold blood, and her respect for him has only grown since his true loyalties were revealed. She sees him as the true war hero, much more so than she sees herself. She views him right up there at the top, with Harry, and truly believes they would have lost if not for his sacrifices and hard work.

Her first day back to Hogwarts, Hermione had tried to approach him to apologize for leaving him the Shrieking Shack.

"We thought you were dead," she whispered.

"I would expect no less of someone with _your _magical capabilities," he had sneered. "If only you would have had a book with you to give you the answer."

"Sir, I am so deeply sorry."

"I do not require your apology, Miss Granger. I had adequately prepared for that outcome. My body was pumped full of anti-venom, and blood replenisher. I did not need any further assistance. Now, go. Leave me in the peace I have surely earned," Professor Snape demanded.

Hermione and Ginny sit near the fire in the Gryffindor common room, with their books out after a long day of class, trying to study. That is, Hermione is trying to study while Ginny complains about the Potions master.

"I mean really! Three feet of parchment on how to properly brew yesterday's potion because Neville messed up. It's really not fair. My potion was fine," Ginny pouts.

"Your potion was twice as thick as it should have been," Hermione reminds her.

"Shut it. Whose side are you on?" Ginny jokes.

"I'm on the side of your education. If you want to do good on your N.E.W.T.s you'll have to work harder."

"I have a whole extra semester after you take yours, I'll be fine. I think," the redhead mumbles, paging through her potion book.

"I'm going to go upstairs and read for a bit," Hermione tells her, gathering her things.

"What the bloody hell were you just doing?"

"I'm going to read for fun, that is."

Ginny shakes her head, not understanding Hermione's thirst for the written word.

_Not many people do understand, _Hermione thinks sadly as she climbs the stairs to her dorm.

Hermione piles all of her school things into the trunk at the foot of her bed, and readies herself for the night. She changes out of her school uniform into a plain, short, red nightgown, and then pulls her hair up into a loose clip.

Ever since her time on the run, Hermione has found herself indulging in silky, completely impractical nightwear. After a year in flannel and long johns, she needs to feel just a bit more feminine.

When she is done in the bathroom, Hermione climbs into her bed and pulls out the latest book she is invested in. It is an old tome containing the largest compiled source of information on house elves. She hopes one day for S.P.E.W. to make a comeback, and wants to be fully prepared.

As she flips through the dusty old pages, Hermione feels her sweet tooth kick in and remembers the delicious chocolate chip cookies her mum sent her, waiting in the nightstand. She eagerly pulls the drawer open and grabs the tin.

When she peels the lid off she is struck by the smell of her mother's cooking. She grabs a particularly good-looking cookie and quickly devours it.

After placing the tin safely back in her drawer, Hermione turns her attention back to the book she was reading.

_House elves have, for many centuries, served the most noble houses in the—_

Hermione's eyes become unfocused and the book slides from her lap, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Black eyes, dark hair, and perfect lips haunt her mind. Her body begins coursing with the need to see _him_; the only man in the whole world that matters to her.

_Severus. My Severus. I need to see you._

"I need to see him," she whispers, "right now."

Hermione launches out of bed, and just barely has the frame of mind to throw her school robes on over her short nightgown. She hurries for the stairs and bumps into Lavender on her way down.

"Where are you going?" the girl asks her.

"I have to see my Severus," Hermione urges, pushing past her.

She doesn't notice the wicked smile on Lavender's face, or the patronus the girl summons.

Hermione stumbles across the common room, past a confused and ignored Ginny, and out the portrait hole.

_I must get to the dungeons. I miss him so much!_

Somehow, Hermione manages to make it all the way to the dungeons without encountering anyone, and she is glad because she doesn't have time to chat. She must get to Severus; he is probably wondering where she is.

Hermione decides to try his office, because she has no idea how to get to his private chambers. Her heart is racing, pounding heavily in her chest, as she approaches the door.

She raises a quivering hand and knocks on the door.

_He'll be happy to see me, right?_

She hears soft footsteps coming from inside the office and holds her breath.

The door before her swings open and Hermione's heart almost bursts in relief at seeing him in person.

"Severus," she breathes out, happily.

Severus' face is an angry mask looking down at her.

"Miss Granger," he snaps, and suddenly his whole body relaxes. He looks down at her with wonder. "What took you so long?"

Before she can prepare, Severus sweeps her up into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace, and kisses her.

Fire shoots through her body, and she pushes herself harder against him, wanting more contact.

Without breaking their kiss, Severus steps backwards and leads her inside his office, slamming the door behind them.

Both are so caught up in their passion, that neither sees the camera flash from the hall.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what you think, that is the only payment I receive for this work. Hope you are enjoying!

**WARNING: **The next chapter contains some VERY adult things. It opens in Pansy's point of view but after that when it switches to Severus', things get... heated. If you do not wish to read that, stop reading after Pansy's part. I'll provide a brief recap in the following chapter so you won't miss anything.


	3. Forbidden Passion

**Warning: **Again if you don't wish to read the mature content skip to the next chapter after Pansy's section. There will be a brief recap so you don't miss anything important.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

~ Parkinson ~

Pansy is sitting in the common room, flirting with a couple of well to do pureblood boys, when she receives Lavender's patronus. A silvery rabbit hops up to her, and whispers, "It's time."

A slow grin spreads across Pansy's face as she excuses herself from the confused boys. She finds Blaise in the corner of the room making out with some sixth year heiress.

"Blaise! Come with me," Pansy orders.

"I'm just a bit busy at the moment," he tells her, briefly breaking away from the sandy haired witch in his lap.

"It's time," she tells him, glaring at him to catch her meaning.

"Oh!" he exclaims, and then turns his attention back to the girl in his arms. "Sorry, Mona, I have to go. We can continue later though."

He gives the girl a winning smile and gently nudges her out of his lap. As she stalks away, Mona gives Pansy a deadly look. Pansy snorts, and turns her attention back to Blaise.

"Hurry, she's on her way to the dungeons now!"

Blaise grabs the school bag by his feet and hurries after Pansy, who is already rushing to exit the common room.

The pair just barely makes it to Snape's office door before they hear hasty footsteps heading towards them.

"Quick," Pansy whispers, "behind this tapestry!"

They both hide behind a heavy wall tapestry almost directly across from Snape's door. They peer around the edge and see Granger hurry into view. Pansy has to clap a hand over her mouth to silence the laughter ready to bubble out at the sight of the Gryffindor witch. Her school robes are undone and Pansy can see that Granger is only wearing a short nighty underneath.

"Damn," Blaise murmurs, appreciatively.

Pansy's laughter dies and she stomps on Blaise's foot. Luckily, Granger knocking on the Professor's door drowns his groan of pain out.

Pansy nudges Blaise again, and he fumbles around in his bag, before pulling out a camera. When Snape opens the door, the camera is ready, aimed at the pair in the hall.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneers angrily and Pansy feels herself flush with panic.

_It didn't work… he didn't drink it!_

"What took you so long?"

Snape grabs Granger and pulls her into a heady lip lock. Pansy's jaw drops open and when she glances at Blaise she sees him in stunned shock as well.

"Now!" she urges.

Blaise comes to his senses and snaps the picture just as the Professor drags Granger into the office and slams the door.

After a brief pause, Blaise lets out a triumphant cheer.

"We did it!"

"There is still more to be done," Pansy reminds him. "We should probably get started."

"It's going to be a long night, I take it?"

"It'll be worth it tomorrow, though," she says, smiling.

They hurry back down the hall away from Snape's office. When they round the corner, Pansy bumps into Draco.

"Watch it, Malfoy," she hisses, before continuing on her way with Blaise.

"Did you see that kiss?" Blaise asks when they get far enough away from Draco. "That seemed pretty intense. Can you imagine what is happening now?"

"Oh, to be a fly on that wall," Pansy smiles triumphantly.

~ Snape ~

_When will these dunderheads ever learn, _Severus wonders as he scatters angry red marks over a third year's essay.

He places his quill gently on the desk and starts to massage his temples gingerly. His head is starting to pound, and he feels extremely worn down. He grows tired a lot faster since his near death experience in the Shrieking Shack.

"Mitzy," he calls, summoning a small, proud looking, house-elf. "I'm ready for my evening tea."

The elf nods and pops out of the room.

After a few minutes a tea tray appears on Severus's desk, and he quickly sets to pouring himself a cup. He stirs in a bit of sugar, and returns to grading papers while he waits for the sugar to fully permeate his cup.

_No. No. No. Asphodel does not cure boils, Miss Hartford. Imbecilic girl._

Sighing heavily, Severus sips at his tea. He is just beginning to sense an odd after taste when knocking on his office door draws his attention away.

_Who is here at this hour?_

He sets his cup back down and billows over to answer the door. He is surprised and annoyed to see Hermione Granger standing in front of him, with an odd, simpering, expression on her face.

_Merlin, is she trying to apologize again?_

"Miss Granger," he snips, and then before he can berate her, she changes in front of his eyes.

She becomes the most enchanting thing he has ever laid eyes on. In the span of a few seconds, Severus manages to study every aspect of the witch he had never before noticed. Her hair he had previously viewed as bushy and unmanageable becomes a forest of gorgeous, wild curls. Her dark eyes become warm pools of chocolate, her lips are the perfect size and shape, and _Merlin, _her body is awe-inspiring.

"What took you so long?"

He pulls her into a fierce kiss, and then drags her into his office, shutting the door behind them. She is pressing her soft body into his, and Severus feels himself responding in a way he never imagined he could with a student.

Severus pushes her flat against his office door, pinning her, though she doesn't seem to care. She parts her lips for him and he darts his tongue in her hot mouth, exploring, and teasing her. Hermione lets out a soft moan and Severus pulls away from her lips briefly.

She stares up at him with want written all over her face, as if questioning why he has stopped. Seeing the need in her face, Severus lets out a low growl, and reaches up to push the school robe from her shoulders. Underneath she is wearing nothing other than a short, flimsy, piece of red silk, and Severus can feel himself swelling in his trousers.

The nightgown is low cut and clingy, revealing the gentle swell of her breasts and the subtle curves of her hips.

_My, but she has grown into a beautiful, voluptuous, witch. How has it taken me so long to notice?_

Hermione's chest is heaving, and she is biting her lower lip, her eyes begging him to touch her.

Now that it is clear she is not going to disappear on him, Severus feels he can afford to take a little more time. He slowly stretches his hand out and traces his fingers from the back of her hand, up along her arm, and shoulder, letting his hand come to rest on the side of her throat.

He can feel her pulse racing beneath his fingers, and a slow wicked smile begins to spread across his face.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" he asks, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Severus can feel her shudder as his breath hits her neck.

"Yes," she answers quietly, panting.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like it when you touch me. Please, don't stop," she begs.

Severus chuckles darkly, and tugs the straps of her gown of off either shoulder, exposing her perky breasts. Slowly, tauntingly, he begins to trail kisses down her neck, and across her collarbone.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asks her, stopping just short of her breasts.

"Yes, Severus. Please!"

Hearing his name caressed by her angelic voice spurs him into action. His hand flies up to unclip her hair, sending a bountiful amount curls cascading onto her shoulders. He buries his fingers into her hair, gently pulling her head back, giving him better exposure to her chest.

He begins kissing her once more, moving his head lower, and lower, until his tongue flicks out to caress one of her nipples.

Hermione breathes a sharp gasp, and clamps a small hand onto the back of his head urging him closer.

Severus reluctantly pulls himself away to look at Hermione once more. Her skin is flushed and glistening, and he knows he needs to see more of her. He tries to pull the nightgown the rest of the way off of her, but the clingy fabric gets stuck. Not wasting any time, he rips it in half down the front and tosses the useless garment to the floor.

Seeing the naked, vulnerable, young lioness standing in front of his office door, yearning for him, sends Severus over the edge. In one quick motion he swoops her up into his arms and hurries to the door leading to his private bedchamber.

The room is dark, so Severus mutters a quiet spell, igniting the fireplace. He carries Hermione to the farthest corner of the room where his queen sized canopy bed is waiting.

Gently, Severus places Hermione in the center of the bed, reveling in the sexy way she lays there, waiting for _him_.

_Is she really mine? That is all I truly want._

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Severus," she purrs, tracing her hand back and forth across the emerald green comforter.

"That can easily be remedied, my dearest."

Not wanting to spend the countless minutes it would take to undo all of his buttons by hand, Severus uses his wand to divest himself of clothing. He stands naked, and proud, at the side of the bed letting his witch's eyes drink him in.

He has never thought of himself as handsome, or even attractive, for that matter, but as Hermione studies his naked form with lust filled eyes, he has never felt as good about himself.

"Perfect," she whispers, and pats the space on the bed beside her.

"No, sweetest, that description belongs only to you."

Severus climbs onto the bed beside her, taking Hermione into his arms. He gently caresses her cheek, while staring into her warm eyes.

"How has it taken me so long to realize I can't live without you beside me?" he asks her.

Instead of answering, Hermione graces him with a heartfelt smile and leans in to give him a lingering kiss.

_Her lips are delicious._

Severus rolls Hermione onto her back, landing on top of her. She lets out a very girlish giggle as he starts trailing kisses down her body, over her breasts, across her flat stomach, and stopping just short of her soft nest of curls.

Her breathing is coming in short, jagged bursts.

"Please don't stop," she pleads, spreading her legs.

Severus playfully traces his fingers around her inner thighs, teasing her.

"Tell me what you want," he orders, his voice silky.

Hermione bites her lip, and he can sense her shyness.

"Hermione, _tell me_."

"I w—want your fingers… inside of me."

Severus feels his member jump, as she answers him. He doesn't make her ask a second time, and gently inserts two fingers into her silken folds.

_Merlin! So tight, and wet!_

He moves his fingers slowly, and uses his other hand to reach up and tease her nipple. He flicks her sensitive nub with his thumb and she moans softly.

"Oh, Severus!"

Severus smiles, taking great satisfaction in Hermione's pleasure.

"Are you ready for me, my beautiful witch?" he asks, still pumping her with his fingers.

"Yes," she answers without pause, "so, so ready. I want _you_, Severus, now!"

He pulls his hand from between her legs, ignoring her groan at the loss, and positions himself between her legs. He lowers himself down on top of her and possessively claims her lips.

"Now?" he murmurs into her mouth, lining his shaft up until he feels her warmth pressing against him.

"Now!" she urges, wrapping her arms around his back.

Severus lets out a feral grunt as he buries himself inside of her. Hermione gasps in pleasure, and he finds himself immensely grateful that she is not a virgin. He moves slowly at first, but her pants and moans egg him on until he is positively driving himself into her.

"There! Right… there!" she urges, as he finds her special spot. "Ah, so… g—good!"

Severus isn't sure he can hold out much longer, and is relieved when he starts to feel her walls spasm around him.

"I'm gonna… Severus!" she cries out, legs trembling on either side of him, her nails digging into his back.

_I just made Hermione Granger come,_ he thinks triumphantly, pushing himself towards completion. _Hermione… Hermione Granger? What the—?_

Severus explodes, filling the witch with his seed. He grunts loudly and collapses on top of her, still feeling her spasm around his sensitive member.

It takes him a moment to come down from his post-orgasmic ecstasy, but when he does he immediately pushes himself up on his arms, and stares in shock at the blissful witch below him.

"Miss Granger!" he snaps, embarrassment and anger stirring in his chest.

Her eyes snap open and look at him questioningly.

"What is—?" her chocolate eyes widen, and she sucks in a loud breath. "P—Professor Snape? I… what just… oh, my Merlin!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review, I'd love to hear what you think!


	4. Realizations

_It takes him a moment to come down from his post-orgasmic ecstasy, but when he does he immediately pushes himself up on his arms, and stares in shock at the blissful witch below him._

_"Miss Granger!" he snaps, embarrassment and anger stirring in his chest._

_Her eyes snap open and look at him questioningly._

_"What is—?" her chocolate eyes widen, and she sucks in a loud breath. "P—Professor Snape? I… what just… oh, my Merlin!"_

_**Chapter Three**_

~ Granger ~

Hermione stares up in utter disbelief at her naked Professor, memories of what they just did flashing through her mind.

"I d—don't understand… what did we just do?" she asks, voice small.

"I should think _that _is rather obvious, wouldn't you say?" Professor Snape says sourly, rolling off of her.

Hermione flushes with embarrassment as she thinks about the fact that she is _completely_ nude, and in Professor Snape's bed. She sits up and pulls her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them trying to hide as much of herself as possible. The Professor rolls his eyes, and tosses her his outer robe.

"Thank you," she mutters, wrapping it around herself.

Professor Snape only gives her a small nod and proceeds to dress himself.

_What the bloody hell just happened?_

"I think someone may have slipped us something," Hermione offers.

"Excellent deduction as always. Tell me, Miss Granger, do you have any other brainless observations to point out?"

"If you want to talk about being brainless, why don't we discuss the Potions master being slipped a potion?" she snaps angrily.

"Touché," Professor Snape answers, annoyance on his face. "Why don't you tell me about the events that led you to my door this evening?"

Hermione takes a slow, deep breath, trying to keep herself calm.

_There will be plenty of time to process and panic later._

"I was in bed reading, and then I started… thinking about, um, you. At the time I, uh, felt I absolutely had to find you. I left and came straight down here," she explains, blushing brightly as she averts her gaze from him.

Professor Snape sighs and uses his wand to summon a bottle of Firewhiskey, and two small glasses.

"Would you like one?" he offers, holding out a glass.

Hermione is about to refuse when she decides, _oh what the hell_, and takes it. She holds the glass up while her professor pours her a generous amount. She sips at the glass, enjoying the burn as it travels down her throat.

"Thank you."

"Did you eat anything before you decided to come down here?" he asks.

"Oh! I had one of my mum's homemade cookies. I keep a tin of them in the stand beside my bed," Hermione explains, before taking another gulp of her drink, emptying the glass.

"That must be how you were given the potion."

Professor Snape holds the bottle of Firewhiskey up, offering her another glass. She nods her head and extends her cup for him to fill.

"You know," she says smartly, feeling the whiskey start to hit her, "you don't have to get me drunk. You already got me in the sack."

He looks taken aback by her comment, though still rather annoyed.

"Miss Granger, what about this situation do you find funny?" he snaps at her.

"Not one damn thing, but if I don't joke I might just cry."

Professor Snape's expression softens slightly as he studies her.

"I'm sorry you didn't find our time together pleasurable."

"What? Oh, no! Don't think—" she tries, fearing she hurt his feelings.

"Do stop. I know how to make a joke too, however much that may shock you," he smirks at her. "I happen to know that you found this evening… _very_ pleasurable."

Hermione feels herself turn red all the way to the roots of her hair.

_Don't talk about that! I can't believe the way I acted! I was so… so… brazen._

"So, um, did you, um, have anything to eat before you, uh, answered the door?" she asks, trying to change the subject.

_So eloquent, aren't we?_

"No, just a glass of tea, which now that I recall, I started to think it had an odd aftertaste before it kicked in. Wait here," he instructs, heading towards the door he carried her in through.

_The door he carried you NAKED through._

Hermione groans loudly and buries her face into her hands.

_Who did this?_

She hears Professor Snape swear loudly from his office, and then he comes storming back into his room.

"What is it?" she asks timidly.

"The bloody house-elf took my tea tray! It's probably been cleaned by now, wiping away all of the evidence!"

"I still have my tin of cookies. Maybe more than just the one I ate was laced. We should go straight to the headmistress! I can retrieve the tin and meet you at—"

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape interrupts. "I don't think you are fully understanding the situation."

"What do you mean?" she asks nervously.

"Even though we were most _definitely _given something that caused our, ahem, behavior, this situation is still a highly delicate one. If the school board got wind of this, they would not only put me on suspension, but you would most likely be temporarily expelled."

"Expelled? B—but I didn't do anything!"

"You most certainly did. Perhaps not by your own accord, but until that could be proven beyond a doubt, we would both be in serious trouble."

Hermione silently contemplates this and realizes that he is, of course, right.

"So… what should we do?" she asks.

"I say you return to your dorm, and wash all evidence of tonight off of you. In the morning bring your tin of cookies and meet me in the headmistress's office."

"Then what?"

"We will tell her we were both slipped something. You were inspired to seek me out, and when we encountered one another we kissed. After but a single kiss I started to sense something was off, and was able to counteract the potion."

"My hero," Hermione mumbles.

"Would you rather it got out you had sex with the greasy git? What would people think?"

Her eyes shoot up to stare at him. His face doesn't show it, but his words sounded almost…_hurt._

"I don't really give a damn what people would think! By the way, just so you know, that is not how_ I_ view you."

The professor studies her intently, as if searching for proof she is lying.

"And how is it _you_ see me?" he asks quietly.

She pauses only momentarily.

"I see you as a fellow soldier, scarred by a battle they couldn't escape, and still wishing for freedom that will never come."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine. I think I'd rather be the greasy git."

Unable to help herself, Hermione chuckles lightly. The moment of levity soon passes, and the weight of the situation hits her even harder than before.

"Ok," she says, "we'll do it your way, but only because I don't want to risk disrupting my N.E.W.T.s yet again. Why are we waiting until morning though? Why not go now?"

"A few reasons," Professor Snape explains, "one, because if we downplay the situation, everyone else will too, and two, you look thoroughly shagged right now which is very counterproductive to our plan."

Hermione feels herself blush even deeper than before, and again has to look away from the professor. They are both silent, and she wonders if he feels as intensely awkward as she does.

Professor Snape clears his throat.

"You should probably be getting back to your dorm now, Miss Granger."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course."

In the most modest way she can manage, Hermione scoots off of his bed, and begins heading towards the office, the potions master right on her heels.

When she enters the room she looks about for her clothes and immediately turns red once more. She slowly gathers her things, and turns to face him.

"Um, Professor? I, uh, rushed out without my wand, and you sort of, um, ripped my nightgown off of me. Could you, perhaps, repair it?" she asks, holding the shredded red silk out to him.

_Is Severus Snape blushing?_

Wordlessly he takes the garment from her, and after a few gentle sweeps of his wand, restores it to like new condition. Instead of handing it right back to her, he holds it out at arms length, inspecting it.

"Highly inappropriate night wear, Miss Granger," he comments, handing it back.

Ignoring him, she snatches the gown back and asks him to turn around as she dresses.

"I would hardly constitute that as dressing."

"Of what interest is my night clothing to you?" she asks snidely, pulling the nightgown over her head.

"I am a teacher at this school. Students dressing so… provocatively is not conductive to the learning environment."

"Right. I'll just be sure to throw on my flannel next time I get poisoned. You can turn back around, by the way."

She hastily pulls her school robe on, and hands him his own robe.

"I suppose I'll just be going," she says, turning to the door.

"I'll walk you back," Professor Snape offers, surprising her.

"That's really not necessary."

"I disagree. You are without your wand, and I cannot let a student wander around defenseless, even in a time of peace. Especially not the famed war heroine Hermione Granger."

The walk back to Gryffindor tower is spent in complete silence. Hermione keeps trying to think of something to say, but can't find anything appropriate.

_There cannot possibly be a precedent for conversation after something like this. Thank you? I had a nice night? Let's never do this again?_

When they reach the portrait hole, she continues to struggle with her words.

"Thank you. For, uh, walking me back I mean. What time should we meet the headmistress?"

"Like I said, I couldn't let a student wander around defenseless, and eight should be fine. Don't forget the tin. Oh, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Whoever laced your cookies would have to have access to your dorm."

_I hadn't thought of that._

"One more thing," he says, " ten points from Gryffindor, five for breaking the dress code and five for being out after curfew."

"What? That is totally unfair!" Then unable to stop herself she adds, "how about you give the ten back for such a good time?"

Professor Snape turns and begins to stalk away. Just as she is getting ready to wake the fat lady, she hears him call back over his shoulder.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor."

When she finally climbs through the portrait hole, Hermione has a stupid grin plastered on her face.

When Hermione wakes up in the morning, she is feeling anything but well rested. Her body is a little sore, and she spent most of the night tossing from _very_ vivid dreams.

_His hands, fingers, and lips… caressing, kissing, and teasing me. Oh, Merlin! How much of that pleasure was from skill and how much from the high of the potion?_

Having slept a little later than she meant to, Hermione rushes to get around. The rest of the dorm is empty, so she doesn't have to hide her anxious expression. She has just grabbed the tin from her nightstand when she hears Ginny behind her.

"Hermione? The headmistress would like to see you right away."

"What?"

Glancing at her clock she sees she still has twenty minutes until she is supposed to meet Professor Snape there.

She turns around to see Ginny lingering in the doorway, an odd expression on her face.

"What is it?" Hermione asks again, this time to query her friend's well being.

"I am guessing she wants to discuss _this_ with you."

Ginny hands her a flyer, and Hermione feels her stomach hit the floor.

At the top of the flyer, in bold red letters, reads the title 'SCANDALOUS!' Under that is a picture of Professor Snape wrapping his arms around Hermione, kissing her passionately, and pulling her behind closed doors.

"They are all over the common room… and the rest of the school," Ginny tells her.

Hermione can't control her watering eyes, and immediately bursts into tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Let me know what you think!


	5. Inquisition

_**Chapter Four**_

~ Snape ~

A loud pop draws Severus out of a very decadent dream he most certainly should _not_ be having.

_Who would have thought the brains of the Golden Trio was hiding such… charms under those layers of robes?_

Severus knows he should be appalled over what happened. He has always been the ideal professional when it comes to student-teacher relations. Well, maybe not _ideal_. Most of his students were too frightened to approach him if they required help, but he has never entertained inappropriate thoughts about them, and _certainly_ never slept with one before. He knows when he finds out who slipped Miss Granger and himself the potion the culprits are going to wish they'd never been born. Despite everything though, Severus can't deny that he found his time spent with Miss Granger… enjoyable, to say the least.

_I wonder what she would be like without a potion to influence her? _ He ponders, but immediately shakes away the improper thought.

He rolls over in his bed, preparing to give the intruding house-elf a stern lecture about privacy and personal space, but stops when he sees the creature looking at him with large worried eyes and both hands wringing the bottom of it's pillowcase toga.

"What is it, Mitzy?" he asks, commandingly.

"The Headmistress is wanting you," Mitzy tells him.

Severus glances at the clock on his mantel. He has slept longer than he intended and has about fifteen minutes until he told Granger to meet him there.

"Damn. Tell the Headmistress I'll be along shortly."

He waves his hand at the elf, trying to dismiss her, but she doesn't budge.

"She says you is to come right now."

"What is so important?" he asks, irritated.

"She is not telling Mitzy, Professor. But Mitzy saw the Headmistress is not alone, young Missy Hermione is with her."

Severus sits up in bed and throws the covers back, annoyance prickling through him.

_Damn that girl! I told her to wait! I just hope she didn't tell Minerva everything, for both our sakes._

Severus didn't question how the elf recognized Granger. He knows all about her misguided S.P.E.W. project. That year the Slytherin common room had been gleaming brighter than ever, all of the house elves defecting from cleaning Gryffindor Tower needed to work _somewhere_.

"Tell Minerva I'm on my way," he growls.

He strips his pajamas and dresses in record time. As he approaches his fireplace, Floo powder in hand, he can't shake the feeling of dread coiling in his stomach.

_Really, Severus? You served two lunatic masters, fought in and survived two great wizarding wars, and are in one piece after teaching hundreds and hundreds of bumbling dunderheads for almost two decades. Surely you're not afraid of McGonagall?_

He sighs.

_I'd rather face the Dark Lord on his worst day than stand in front of Minerva McGonagall with her believing I've caused harm to one of her cubs._

With that thought and a faint smirk, Severus steps into the flames and demands the Headmaster's Study.

As he emerges from the fireplace, brushing soot from his sleeves, he surveys the room quickly with the trained precision of a spy.

Minerva is pacing back and forth behind her desk, furious expression blazing across her face, and a piece of paper crumpled in her iron grip. He also notices Miss Granger, white as a sheet, perching on the edge of a chair looking as if she's going to be sick.

_Something else is going on here._

Severus clears his throat and two sets of eyes lock onto him, one burning into him with cold fury, the other begging him with glassy desperation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva demands charging him.

She shoves the crumpled paper hard against his chest, her lips disappearing into a thin line of disapproval.

Trying to keep his calm and cool demeanor, Severus takes his time smoothing the paper out. He stiffens as soon as he sees it, eyes flicking back and forth between the flyer and Miss Granger's ever-greener complexion.

The word 'SCANDALOUS!' glares up at him in bold red letters, and below that is a photo of Granger wrapped in his arms, lip locked, and being pulled into the privacy of his office.

_Bloody hell._

"Explain!" Minerva demands. "These were _everywhere_ this morning."

"Well—" he begins, but is immediately cut off.

"I mean really, Severus!" the Headmistress rages. "What the hell were you thinking? She. Is. A. Student. You are old enough to be her father! Not to mention running around _my _school making me look like a fool!"

"Minerva—" Severus tries again, his tone icy.

"How did this even happen? Did it start before the war? How long?"

"Minerva!" he exclaims, finally quieting her. "If you would please shut your mouth and be silent for a moment I might be able to clear this up."

She looks at him astounded but doesn't say anything. Instead she arches her eyebrows at him and waits expectantly.

"I can understand your frame of mind at the moment and am therefore willing to overlook the offensive comments you just lodged at character, but if you ever question my integrity as a professor again you will be short one Potions Master. Now," he continued, clearing his throat, "if these flyers were not discovered plastering the walls of the castle this morning, you still would have found Miss Granger and I on your doorstep."

He gestures towards the Headmaster's desk, signaling her to take a seat. She does so, begrudgingly, and Severus sits down opposite her, next to Granger.

"Last night Miss Granger and I were slipped a potion. I think it may have been from an expired batch of Amortentia. I was grading papers in my office and sipping my evening tea when Miss Granger knocked on my door. I remember thinking the tea tasted a bit off, but her arrival distracted me. I opened the door and suddenly the potion took effect. That's what you see in the picture. I'm assuming whomever poisoned us took that photo."

Minerva studies him intently, but doesn't seem to gleam anything from his calm exterior.

"Miss Granger," she demands, "what brought you to be at Professor Snape's office last night?"

Severus is positive the girl won't be able to speak; she looks on the verge of passing out.

"I w-was in my… my bed, reading. I ate a c-cookie from the stash in my bedside t-table and all of the sudden the only thing I could t-think about was…. P-Professor Snape." The girl's eyes trained on the floor, her voice strained. "I went straight to him, unable t-to think of anything else. I was slipped something too."

Minerva's gaze softens slightly looking on the girl, but when she turns back to Severus she is all ice.

"What happened after this photo?" she asks.

"Well, _obviously_ the person who took it had a long night preparing those flyers," Severus answers sounding bored.

He begins to tug at the white cuffs of his dress shirt, adjusting them to peek from beneath his black frock coat.

"You _know_ what I mean. What happened after the two of you entered your office?"

"I stripped Miss Granger and ravaged her on my desk, making an absolute mess of my essays to be graded."

Minerva's eyes widen in shock as she clutches her chest, and he can feel Granger's head swivel to stare at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Honestly! What do you think happened Minerva?" he scoffs. "We continued kissing for all of twenty seconds before I started to realize something was wrong. I hadn't ingested as much of the potion as Miss Granger, so when I understood what happened I lead her into the lab to give her the antidote."

Minerva is quiet for a long time, studying the pair sitting across from her.

"A potion?" she questions. "I knew it had to have been something like that.

Severus snorts.

"Clearly."

"Do you have the poisoned items?"

"Unfortunately, while we were in the lab the house-elves collected my tea tray. No doubt all evidence has long since been washed away. However, Miss Granger, did you bring your tin?" he asks.

Granger, still staring at him, nods gently. She then bends down to pull a decorative tin from the bag at her feet. She carefully places the tin on the Headmaster's desk.

"These will have to be sent for testing," Minerva tells them, sliding the tin closer to herself. "And we will have to make a school-wide announcement. There is no avoiding it with these posters hanging everywhere. There is no doubt that by now everyone has seen them."

Granger lets out a muffled squeak.

"I'm going to contact the Heads of Houses and inform them to be sure their entire houses are at breakfast. We'll make the announcement then."

Minerva stands up and exits to the back room of her office, presumably to send a patronus.

Severus sighs wearily and turns to angle himself towards Granger. She has her hands on either side of her head and is slowly rocking back and forth.

He's not quite sure what to say. He doesn't know how to console her; he's usually the one causing the _need_ for consolation.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger," he tells her stiffly. "Soon enough everyone will know you didn't _willingly_ kiss the 'bat of the dungeons.'"

She looks up at him, eyes watering.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I— I know all you want is to be left alone, and now here you are. Pulled into this mess. I never should have left that tin sitting around like that. I should have known something was wrong with that cookie."

_Selfless Gryffindors._

"As you pointed out last night, _I _am the Potions Master. If anything I am the one more at fault here. You probably weren't even the target, just a pawn in the scheme to humiliate me."

"You think I don't have enemies?" she asks, defiance in her voice.

"Of course you do; every war hero, or heroin, has enemies. I'm just saying that mine probably far outnumber yours."

"Well—"

Whatever Granger had been about to say was cut short by the return of the Headmistress.

"We should make our way down to the Great Hall," she announces. "It's time to face the school."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It is really great reading them, keep them coming :) I'll be updating a chapter a day now, and just so you know this story is 12 chapters long including the prologue and epilogue.

I hope you continue to enjoy!


	6. Accusations

_**Chapter Five**_

~ Granger ~

It's been two days since McGonagall announced to the school that Hermione and Professor Snape were poisoned, and they've felt like the longest in Hermione's life.

She's been an outcast before, in her first year, so it isn't being completely ignored that bothers her. It's the whispers, the stares, and the outright rude comments following her.

After the announcement she actually believed things would be okay. She sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and her house mates patted her on the shoulder, reassured her, and promised whoever poisoned her would pay.

Their confidence in her lasted until second period.

By lunch time people were questioning why anyone would want to humiliate two war heroes? Or, how did somebody manage to slip a potion to the brains of the famed trio and the greatest Potions Master in the history of Hogwarts? And soon enough people were flat out launching accusations that the potion story was invented because they were caught.

The list of people who believed her quickly diminished until it seemed only Ginny was still on her side.

"Just ignore them," Ginny whispers, as she and Hermione take a seat for breakfast.

Hermione grits her teeth and tries to block out the hissing whispers swirling around her. She reaches a shaking hand out for a piece of toast, despite the knowledge she won't actually be able to keep anything down.

Today is her first Potions class since the incident, and she doesn't know how she is going to manage.

_Everyone is going to be staring at me; as if it isn't bad enough I'll have to face _him_ for the first time since the Headmistress' office. Is he going to say anything? Will people be able to tell what we really did? Will he be able to tell I can't get that night out of my head?_

Hermione gives up trying to spread jam on her toast, and drops it on her plate with a miserable sigh.

"I can't do this," she tells Ginny, trying to hold back tears. "I—I can't face that class… I can't face _him_."

Before Ginny can say anything, Hermione is out of her seat and rushing for the exit.

Nobody notices the dark professor looking after her, his expression stony.

Hermione keeps moving until she finds a secluded hallway. There she sinks down onto a low bench sitting in front of a window overlooking the castle grounds.

_Try to look at things logically,_ she tells herself. _McGonagall sent the tin for testing, the results will be back soon enough, and everyone will know the truth. Well, the truth about the potion at least._

She can't even bear to think about people finding out the truth of what they did.

_This will all blow over and everyone will forget this ever happened._

She scoffs.

_As if. It may blow over, but no one will forget about this. I know I certainly won't._

Hermione contemplates taking a leaf from Moody's book and only ever eating food she has prepared from now on. She doubts the next time she gets poisoned will end up so pleasurable.

_Did I just think pleasurable?_

"Granger!"

Someone calling her name pulls her away from uncomfortable thoughts she doesn't wish to acknowledge.

She withholds a sneer when she sees whom the voice belongs too. Julius Netherson, a cocky, egotistical, pureblood seventh year Slytherin. Two overgrown buffoons follow him closely, and she is reminded momentarily of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Unlike Malfoy, Netherson has cropped brown hair and brown eyes, though he does walk with an air of superiority.

"Go away, Netherson," she tells him, turning away.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat one of your only allies?"

"Ally?" she asks turning to face him, skeptical.

"Yes, ally. I happen to believe your story about the potion," he tells her.

"You do?"

Hermione is shocked.

"Yes, and I think I know who gave it to you."

Her heart leaps and she jumps off the bench.

"Who?" she demands.

"Isn't it obvious? It was Snape."

Hermione just stares at him, feeling like she's missed something.

"I mean, really," Netherson drawls, "think about it for a second. Who would actually dare mess with that man? He's insane."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione growls angrily.

"Let me explain further. Who is the one person Snape is known to have loved and obsess over his whole life?"

When Hermione doesn't answer, Netherson continues.

"Potter's mother. Do you really think it is a coincidence _you_ ended up in his dungeon half naked? You're practically Lily Evans incarnate. You're moderately smart, not a total mess to look at, in Gryffindor, loyal to a Potter, and of unfortunate descent. Snape drugged you because he wanted another little Mudblood in his bed."

Without even consciously meaning to, Hermione's hand flashes out and strikes Netherson on his perfect pureblood cheek.

"Three things Netherson," she growls, getting into his face. "One, don't call me Mudblood. Two, don't _ever_ compare me to Lily Evans, I would never treat my friends the way she treated Severus Snape. And three, how dare you accuse Professor Snape of something so horrible? He is your Head of House and you should show him some respect!"

"Indeed, Miss Granger is correct."

Hermione freezes and looks up to see Professor Snape looming over Netherson and his cronies.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Netherson, and a weeks detention with Filtch for making me take points from my own house. Now, shouldn't you all be on your way to Potions?"

Netherson and his friends bow there heads and quickly duck around Professor Snape.

The professor turns to follow them, being sure on his way to speak loudly.

"And five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for use of physical force."

Hermione huffs indignantly.

_I've still technically earned fifteen,_ she thinks, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Ginny catches up with Hermione soon after the encounter.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asks. "I've been looking for you! I didn't want you to have to walk into Potions alone."

"I got a little held up," Hermione explains, and then tells her about her encounter with Netherson.

"That prat! And I can't believe Snape took points from you for hitting him, especially after what Netherson said about him."

Hermione shrugs.

"It kind of makes sense, when you think about it. How would it look if Professor Snape started showing me any type of leniency?"

"Yeah, I guess. But still…"

They took their time walking to Potions. Hermione figures if they are the last ones in they can quietly take a seat in the back; instead of being in class first and having everyone stare at her when they come into the room.

She is wrong.

_This is much worse._

As soon as she and Ginny walk in the room the entire class locks their gaze on her.

_No. No. No. This isn't happening._

Looking around, Hermione's heart plummets as she realizes the only worktable left open is the one directly in front of Professor Snape's desk.

Ginny nudges her shoulder gently and Hermione takes a silent breath before making the walk to the front of the room.

"It's going to be fine," Ginny whispers, setting her things down on the table.

The doors on the side of the room open with a resounding _crack _making Hermione jump in her seat.

Professor Snape paces in front of the class, not even glancing in Hermione's direction as he starts barking out instructions for the day's lesson.

"Begin," he snarls.

Everyone jumps into action.

"I'll grab your ingredients if you set up my cauldron," Ginny tells her.

Hermione gives her a thankful look and begins setting order to their workstation.

Professor Snape paces up and down the isles throughout the lesson, and every time he gets near her and Ginny's table Hermione starts to panic. She can feel the eyes of her classmates burning into her back as he approaches behind them.

She starts to get nauseas, her hands start trembling, and her breath quickens. She has this irrational fear that if people see them too near one another they'll just _know_ what happened after the office door closed.

Professor Snape is behind Ginny, inspecting her potion.

"Be more precise with the bog water next time, Miss Weasley."

_He's moving… he's right behind me… oh, Merlin! His robes are touching me. I can smell him._

The smell of sandalwood and various exotic plants draw to mind some very vivid memories, causing Hermione's hand to slip as she is adding beetle juice to her potion. She was meant to add two drops, but the slip causes her to add five. Her potion gives off a huge puff of smoke.

_If they weren't watching before, they certainly are now._

"Miss Granger, I distinctly remember saying _two_ drops only of the beetle juice," Professor Snape snaps at her. Then adding so only she can hear, "_pull yourself together._"

~ Snape ~

When class ends, Severus approaches Granger and the Weasley girl.

"Miss Weasley, please see me after class."

The girl looks a little surprised, but just nods at him, waiting while the rest of the class files out. As he suspected Granger waits with her, looking a complete mess.

_She never would have made it as a Slytherin, _he thinks.

After the last student has filed out Severus addresses them again.

"Miss Weasley, I need to have a word with Miss Granger in private. I hope you understand my asking you to stay after was to prevent further tongues from wagging. Could you wait in the hall? This will only take a moment."

Weasley nods at him, clearly unsure what to say. She glances at Granger who swallows and gives her a small nod before grabbing her things.

"I'll just be out here, then," she says, closing the door behind her.

When the latch clicks he immediately rounds on the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asks, circling her.

"I—I don't know what you mean."

"There is enough speculation spreading across this castle without you moping around looking guilty as sin!"

She refuses to meet his eyes, and instead tilts her head so her hair falls to hide her face. Severus has the sudden urge to reach out and brush the soft curls aside, but quickly squashes the sensation.

_Get control of yourself! It's bad enough you have to resort to Dreamless Sleep potion to keep from reliving the other night._

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I don't know what you expect me to do. Everyone hates me right now. Nobody believes we were poisoned, and I don't know how to handle being this disliked."

Severus sighs.

"You hold your head up high, walk proud, and don't let their words affect you. They mean nothing to you, as does their opinion. Take it from an expert, I know what it's like to have everyone hate you."

"_I _don't hate you," she says softly, glancing up at him.

He gives a short huff of amusement.

"Thank you for that touching vote of confidence, but I was referring to when everyone believed I murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood."

Her cheeks flush red immediately.

_Just like when I touched…_

Severus clears his throat.

"You should go now, but remember what I said."

She nods at him, biting her lower lip, and then collects her things before high tailing it out of his class.

It isn't until she bounces out the door and out of his sight that he realizes he'd been watching the sway of her backside.

_Give it up old man._

* * *

**_Author's Note: _ **New chapter as promised :) I hope you are all enjoying the story, and FYI I am really enjoying the wonderful reviews, thank you!


	7. Insinuations

_**Chapter Six**_

~ Granger ~

The next day is a Saturday and Hermione wakes up determined to follow Professor Snape's advice.

_I will not let these people dictate how I feel. If they were truly my friends they would stand with me, and not talk behind my back._

She takes extra care with her appearance, knowing that feeling confident and looking confident go hand in hand. She gently tames her curls, styling them into soft ringlets.

_I should do this more often,_ she thinks.

Next, she decides to add a little make-up to her confident disguise. Hermione is careful not to cake it on like Lavender, instead she lightly adds a bit of color to her cheeks and lips, and a dash of mascara to make her eyes pop. Overall she feels she looks older, and is pleased with the result.

She takes a few calming breath and assures herself she can do this before stepping out of the girls dorm with her head held high.

When she enters the common room the chatter dies down as it has the past few days. Today she ignores it and walks over to Ginny with a bounce in her step.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" she asks, as cheerful as she can manage.

The redhead looks at her in shock, probably wondering if she's been drugged again, but nods in agreement.

"Sure, let's go."

The walk to the Great Hall is a long one, especially because Hermione can feel Ginny's eyes burning into the side of her head.

"What is it?" she finally asks, looking at her friend.

"What?" Ginny replies.

"You've been staring at me the entire way, as if I've sprouted another head."

"It's just… you seem to be doing better today."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! No, of course not. I'm glad, just a bit surprised at the fast turn around."

Hermione smiles as they enter the Great Hall.

"Somebody gave me some good advice," she says, flashing a quick glance up at Professor Snape.

Her breath catches when she realizes he was already watching her.

"Come on, I'm famished," Hermione states, quickly averting her gaze.

She piles food on her plate when they sit down, happy to have her appetite back. The people around her shoot her pointed, suspicious looks, but she ignores them and makes small talk with Ginny to distract her.

"Are you excited for the upcoming Quidditch match?" she asks.

Ginny looks at her oddly again, knowing Hermione's distaste for the sport, but decides to humor her anyway.

"Naturally, it's going to be a very important match…"

Ginny does most of the talking but Hermione pays close attention nodding and commenting when necessary, trying to keep her focus aimed at her friend.

She is so caught up forcing herself to pay attention to sports talk she doesn't notice the large black owl in front of her until it nips at her finger.

"Ow! Oh, sorry," she tells it.

Hermione quickly removes the note from the creature's leg and offers it a piece of toast. The owl accepts the buttery treat graciously and flies off.

She recognizes the spiky black scrawl instantly and tears the note open.

_You are doing wonderful. Hang in there and don't let it throw you. ~ S_

She reads it twice.

_Don't let _what_ throw me, _she wonders.

Seconds later, two more owls land on the table in front of her and Ginny; one for her with the _Daily Prophet_ and one with a note for Ginny.

Hermione takes the _Prophet_ from the bird with an unavoidable feeling of dread. She has to swallow down the bile when she sees the front page.

It's the picture of her and Professor Snape with the headline 'Are Teachers Becoming Too Thorough?'

She clenches her jaw and turns the paper to show Ginny. The girl just swallows and nods.

"I know," she says quietly, holding up the note she just received. "The boys are coming today."

Hermione remains quiet, trying to keep herself composed. After a few calming breaths she sets the _Prophet _on the table.

"I think I'm finished with breakfast," she tells Ginny.

"Me too. Come on."

On their way out Hermione can feel the entire Hall watching her, so she determinedly keeps her back straight and head held high.

"I am going to _murder_ whoever did this," she tells Ginny firmly as they exit.

After a morning hiding in the library Hermione and Ginny make their way down to the lake to meet the boys.

"Thank you for being such an amazing friend," Hermione says. "I really appreciate your sticking by me."

"Don't thank me, it's what friends do."

"Well, I just figured I ought to, since the boys are going to kill me."

"Oh, stop," Ginny says, giving her a playful shove. "They'll understand. _Especially _Ron. Remember? He's been slipped _Amortentia_ before."

"I guess we'll see."

When they get to the lake Harry and Ron are both already waiting for them, both looking angry. The article in the _Prophet _hadn't even mentioned that she and the professor had been poisoned.

"Okaaay…" Ginny drawls. "Maybe they will kill you."

"Hey guys," Hermione says as cheerfully as she can manage when they get close enough.

Ginny throws herself into Harry's arms ignoring his foul temper, just glad to see him.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?" Harry demands, speaking over Ginny's shoulder.

"Well—" she starts, but Ron cuts her off.

"You keep turning me down, but you have no problem throwing yourself at that greasy git?"

"Ronald!" Ginny chastises, summoning her Molly Weasley voice.

She pulls herself away from Harry and gives her brother a dirty look.

"Shut your trap and give her a chance to speak! You're just embarrassing yourself."

Ron's face darkens further but he just nods at Hermione.

"We were poisoned," she starts. "Somebody slipped a potion into our food… Professor Snape thinks it may have been expired _Amortentia_. It drove me to go see him. We kissed, under the influence, but as soon as we got into the office Professor Snape…." _ripped my clothes off… "_ realized something was wrong and got the antidote."

Both boys look at her a bit skeptical, Ron more so than Harry.

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

Hermione recounted her tale of waking up to find the flyers all over the castle, speaking to the Headmistress, the school-wide announcement, and her ensuing ostracism.

The more she talked the more Harry's expression softened.

"Hermione," he says, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Look if there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"I don't think there is anything you _can_ do, but thank you."

"I could always use my new Auror skills and kick some butt," he offers. "What do you say, Ron?"

Hermione smiles and turns to look at Ron, but he doesn't seem to be listening to her and Harry.

"You know," Ron says thoughtfully. "I reckon that Netherson bloke is right. I bet it _was_ Snape."

Hermione stares at him, thinking she must have misheard him. Ginny, sensing the danger in her friend's expression steps up.

"I think you should probably just stop right there, brother."

"Why? It makes perfect sense. How could he not notice something in his tea?"

"I _told _you, he only sipped it and he thought it tasted off, but I showed up at his door interrupting him," Hermione repeats, warning in her tone. "He would never do anything like that, so don't you dare ever suggest it again."

Ron looks her up and down appraisingly.

"You're awfully defensive of him… actually you always have been. Hasn't she Harry?"

"Ron, don't," Harry cautions.

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione demands.

"That maybe everyone is right and you weren't poisoned. You just made up the story because you were caught."

Hermione gapes at him, unable to form a response, so he continues.

"That's really why you won't date me. And now that I think about it… you've always had a thing for older guys! First it was Krum, then I overheard you telling Ginny you lost it to some muggle guy who was like six years older than you, and now it's Snape."

Ginny and Harry both gasp at Ron's accusations, but Hermione can't get any sound to come out at all. She gives him a withering glare before turning and running full force for the castle. Behind her she can make out snippets of Ginny screaming at her brother, but she doesn't slow down.

By the time she makes it to the castle she is panting from the run and crying from the encounter. Not wanting to be seen she ducks into a covered stone walkway leading to a seldom-used side door.

She collapses against a wall and lets her sobbing take over, hiding her face in her hands.

Not much time passes when someone places a hand on her shoulder, causing her to almost jump out of her skin. When she looks up and sees it is Professor Snape she doesn't even hesitate before throwing herself at him.

Hermione buries her face into his chest, unable to stop the sobs wracking through her. She registers a small amount of surprise when he wraps his arms around her and begins stroking her hair.

"Shh, shh," he croons quietly, his velvety voice soothing her.

He continues to hold and support her until her tears finally start to slow.

"What happened?" he asks.

"The boys c-came to visit, because of the paper," she tells him, her hoarse voice muffled from speaking into his chest. "Ron thinks we're making the potion up."

"As I said before, the truth will be out soon enough and everyone will know you did not kiss me willingly."

Hermione pulls back, indignation on her face.

"I don't care _what_ he thinks about me kissing you. What hurts me is the fact that one of my best friends doesn't trust me enough to take my word for what happened!"

She notices Professor Snape has a small smirk on his face, and is twisting one of her curls around his fingers.

"What is so funny?" she asks heatedly.

A smirk for _him_ is like a belly laugh for a normal person.

"You don't care what he thinks about you kissing me?"

"No. I mean… if that was my choice, then he should respect that… because that's _my_… uh, choice," she trails off lamely, distracted by the look he is giving her.

Professor Snape reaches up to tuck a lock of hair that had been hanging in her face behind her ear.

He lowers his hand slowly, his fingers trailing across her jaw line, down her neck, and stopping at the swell of her breast.

"And _is_ that your choice, Miss Granger?" he asks seductively.

Her heart starts pounding, and she opens her mouth to speak when Ginny enters the walkway.

"Hermione! I think Ron will come around but—" Ginny trails off. "That probably won't help," she finishes taking in the scene before her.

Professor Snape stiffens and snaps away from Hermione.

"Good day, Miss Granger," he says in his normal cool tone, "Miss Weasley."

He then turns on heel and stalks to the castle entrance. Once he is inside, Hermione feels the air rush back into her lungs.

Ginny is just staring at her eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"I have to tell you something," Hermione admits.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh! Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback! I'm so glad you are enjoying it :) I also promise I plan to respond to each review, but thought I should get this chapter up first. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Revelations

_**Chapter Seven**_

~ Granger ~

"_What _was that?" Ginny asks, finding her voice.

"It's not what it looked like… mostly," Hermione insists. "Please, before you start judging me, or… or hating me like everyone else, let me explain."

Her friend let's out a long-suffering sigh.

"Hermione, I could never hate you. And to be honest, after witnessing whatever _that_ just was, I am supremely interested in what you have to say."

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

Hermione holds her hand out to Ginny and gasps in shock when she sees the redhead's bruised knuckles.

"Merlin! Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny shrugs.

"I _may_ have broke Ron's nose before coming to find you."

"What? I—I really don't know what to say to that."

"You could say thank you," Ginny suggests, and then starts laughing.

Hermione chews her bottom lip.

"You really shouldn't have broken your brother's nose."

"He deserved it!"

"Well… yeah, he did. Didn't he?" Hermione asks.

This time both girls start laughing.

After a detour to the kitchen for an ice pack, Hermione and Ginny retreat to Gryffindor Tower. They climb into Hermione's bed and draw the curtains before casting a silencing charm.

"Alright, I have been as patient as possible… now what the _hell_ was that?" Ginny demands bouncing up and down.

Despite her previous calm and patient demeanor, Hermione can tell it was killing the girl to wait this long for answers.

Hermione takes a deep breath.

"First, let me start out by saying Professor Snape and I _really_ were poisoned the other night," she begins, "and if you want, I will swear a wand oath to that."

"That's not necessary. I believe you," Ginny promises.

"Okay, well you know the first half then. We were slipped a potion, I ran to the dungeons, and we were photographed kissing and disappearing into Professor Snape's office."

"Then Snape, sorry, _Professor_ Snape, realized something was wrong and—"

"No."

"No?" Ginny asks.

"No, he didn't realize anything was wrong. Not then."

"Then when?" Ginny asks, eyes widening.

_I am so not ready for this._

Ginny leans in eyes burning with curiosity, encouraging her to continue.

"Not until after he ripped off my nightgown, carried me naked into his bedroom, and then placed me on his bed where we had hot, passionate, _unbelievable _sex," Hermione says quickly, her words all coming out in one breath.

Ginny stops bouncing and just stares, mouth gaping.

"It wasn't until just as we… finished, that we realized what must have happened. We decided to go to the Headmistress in the morning to tell her about being poisoned, and that we kissed. We determined beforehand not to tell about the, uh, sex part because it would look bad for both of us no matter what."

Ginny finally manages to close her mouth.

"Are you… okay?" she asks. "Was it… I don't know… do you feel like you were f-forced?" she asks.

It takes Hermione a moment to grasp what the other girl is suggesting.

"Oh! No, I'm alright. It wasn't like that… I mean it probably wouldn't have happened otherwise, but I don't feel like I was— I mean I guess I don't regret it."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she realizes they are true.

_I really don't regret it… well, aside from the flyers part._

She tells Ginny as much.

"I keep thinking about it," Hermione explains; glad to finally have someone to talk to about it. "I can't look at professor Snape without reliving what we did."

"Now that we established you don't regret it… I want details! Was he better than that muggle?" Ginny asks.

The previous summer, just before Hermione took off hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, she had a fling with the son of one of her parent's neighbors. He was cute, a few years older than her, and played guitar. She knew it was silly, kind of cliché, and he was not someone she would want a long term relationship with, but she didn't know what the future would hold for her or even if she'd survive the year, so she gave him her virginity.

It wasn't as romantic as she had always planned her first time being, but he was kind, gentle, and talked her through it. They spent a couple weeks together, trying out a lot of different things.

_Once an overachiever always an overachiever, _she thinks.

He was good, and she had fun but…

"There is no comparison, Ginny. Severus just _looks_ at me and I can feel myself melting, and Merlin, that voice! I— I don't know if the potion heightened things, but I doubt it."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at her friend's casual use of 'Severus.'

"That good, huh? Who would have guessed? Professor Snape, sex god."

Hermione blushes.

"So, what was happening in the walkway?"

"I honestly don't know," Hermione shrugs. "He showed up and started comforting me about Ron. Somehow we got on the subject that if I wanted to kiss him I wouldn't care what others thought, because it was my choice. Then he, uh, asked if that _was_ my choice, and you walked in."

Ginny winces.

"Sorry, I have the wonderful Weasley timing trait. I will say I don't think you're the only one still thinking about what happened."

"You think so?" Hermione asks, unsure.

"Uh, yeah! He was seriously about to cop a feel when I showed up. I'd say he's interested."

"I don't know…"

"Okay," Ginny questions, "what nightgown were you wearing? You know," she sniggers, "the one he _ripped off_."

"The red one," Hermione tells her, blushing again.

"Yup, that'll do it. He's definitely interested."

Both girls bust into a fit of giggles. When they finally calm themselves down, Ginny looks at Hermione thoughtfully.

"You know," she says, her tone serious, "it could work; you and Professor Snape. No, no, hear me out!" she insists as Hermione tries to wave her off. "You are both brilliant, love books, you already know you have awesome sex, a huge plus might I add, and you have a habit for nurturing which after the life he's had is a big bonus."

Hermione refuses to meet Ginny's gaze; she's already been over that list a few times on her own.

"I'm just the insufferable know-it-all."

"You used to be," Ginny corrects. "Hermione, you've changed a lot over the last couple years, I mean who hasn't, but honestly, the more I think about it the more I think you and Severus Snape are a perfect match."

~ Snape ~

_What is wrong with you?_ Severus berates himself. _Broad daylight and you attempt to feel up Miss Granger._

_She wasn't protesting_, part of him argues.

_That is beside the point! Miss Weasley saw you, bloody old fool._

Severus would like to believe that there are somehow still remnants of the _Amortentia_ coursing through his veins, but he knows better. The inappropriate thoughts and behaviors are solely from him.

At first he told himself it was natural to continue thinking about what happened, after all, it had been years since he had a proper bedmate. Even when he started fantasizing about new things he would like to do to Miss Granger, he attributed it to the lust of a lonely man and nothing else.

Then when he caught himself daydreaming about taking Hermione to London where they could share a nice meal before catching a play because he thought she would enjoy it, he realized he was in much deeper than he imagined.

_You really are delusional if you think you could handle a real relationship… especially with a student._

_She's of age. She shouldn't even technically be here this year. Plus, I think I've earned the right to be happy._

_With Potter's best friend? You've seen how people are reacting to the thought of you two together._

Severus growls angrily to himself. His internal argument has given him a migraine. He retrieves a headache tonic from his bathroom and quickly downs it.

_You should take a nap._

A loud _pop_ from the adjoining room signals the arrival of a house elf.

_So much for that idea,_ he thinks bitterly.

"What could you possibly want?" he asks the elf, walking back into his bedchamber.

"The headmistress is wanting you right away."

Severus throws the empty bottle of tonic across the room, and then, ignoring the startled elf, grabs a pinch of Floo powder and walks into the flames.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" he asks, boredom and annoyance dripping from his words as he steps from the Headmistress' fireplace.

"Take a seat, Severus," Minerva orders, signaling the same chair he sat in the other day.

"I really don't have time—"

"Sit."

Severus sighs heavily and drops into the chair.

"What is this about?" he asks again.

"The results came back from Miss Granger's tin, and there was no evidence of any potion being present," she tells him, seating herself behind her desk.

He takes a moment to process the new information, dread settling into his stomach.

"And what does this mean for Miss Granger and myself?"

"I think you know, Severus. Without any evidence of foul play this must be presented to the school board and they will decide on which path to follow."

"In other words," he drawls, "I will be fired, and Miss Granger will be expelled."

_This will kill her._

"Not necessarily."

"Please, Minerva, don't patronize me. I know there are plenty out there who still view me as a Death Eater, and oppose to me working here. This is their perfect opportunity to be rid of me."

"I know that, what I meant was Miss Granger won't _necessarily_ be expelled. There is a way to save her that fate."

Severus arches an eyebrow at her.

"You could take full responsibility, Severus. Say you coerced her. The school board would go easier on her, and she could still take her N.E.W.T.s."

He doesn't say anything. He looks at Minerva appraisingly, just finally appreciating how like Albus she truly is, expecting him to be the martyr.

_You won't be doing it for her… you'd be doing it for Hermione. You know you'll never be able to actually be with her, but you could at least protect her._

"I need to speak with Miss Granger, to let her know what is going to happen, but I'll do it. I will take full responsibility for the incident," Severus says.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Only four chapters to go! And i have to be honest... the next chapter is one of my favorites :) Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated! I will continue to post a chapter each day so keep an eye on your watch list!


	9. Disagreement

_**Chapter Eight**_

~ Granger ~

Ginny couldn't seem to control herself and continued pumping Hermione for information until it was almost time for dinner.

She wanted to know who said what, what went where, what exactly happened after, how did Professor Snape react after the potion wore off? At first Hermione kept blushing and stammering answers, not being as comfortable talking about sex as Ginny appeared to be, but eventually the younger girl wore her down. The longer the conversation went on the more Hermione seemed to adjust, for which she was glad, because she found herself once again thinking of what a relief it was to share her thoughts.

"Are you getting hungry?" Ginny finally asked.

Hermione's stomach growled in response.

"Do you want me to get something from the kitchens, or are you up to facing the crowds?"

"The school already knew before the _Prophet_, no use hiding from them," Hermione shrugs.

Ginny nods and cancels the silencing charm around Hermione's bed before pulling the curtains back.

"Let's go."

On their way down they are met with the now normal barrage of stares and whispers. Hermione ignores it and realizes it's getting easier to not let it bother her. She can't decide if that is a good thing or not.

At the Gryffindor table, she and Ginny make small talk, planning their Christmas holidays and block out everyone else. Sneaking a few glances around, Hermione is glad to see less people staring at her.

_Maybe there is something to this 'they don't matter' thing after all._

Smirking slightly, she picks up her goblet to sip her pumpkin juice and is surprised to notice a small note stuck to the bottom.

_That wasn't there a moment ago…_

Hermione, as discreetly as possible, removes the small missive from her glass and unfolds it. More spiky writing awaits her.

_Room of Requirement in fifteen minutes._

Her head shoots up to the head table just in time to catch a billowing black robe sweeping out the side door.

Her stomach doing somersaults, she cautiously shows Ginny the note. The redhead's eyes widen, and Hermione can tell the girl is holding back a squeal.

Ginny's excitement is infectious and Hermione has to bite her lip to keep her goofy smile at bay as she makes her excuses to leave.

She is careful to keep a slow pace on her way out of the hall, but as soon as she is out of everyone's sight she makes a beeline for the seventh floor.

Once there, Hermione carefully readjusts her curls and pinches color into her cheeks before walking back and forth in front of the blank wall.

_I need to talk to Severus. _ _I need to talk to Severus. _ _I need to talk to Severus. _

A plain wooden door appears in front of her and when she opens it she is surprised to find herself in a cozy sitting room. It is probably the smallest she has ever seen the Room of Requirement.

The room is decorated in tones of silver and gold, with plush beige carpet, and the walls hidden behind decadent tapestries. There is a fireplace directly across from her, the only source of light aside from a few lit candles, with a loveseat nearby it. Hermione's eyes are drawn to the only other piece of furniture in the room… a large, inviting, ornate bed.

Her mouth falls open with an audible pop as she thinks of the implications, and her stomach somersaults go into double time.

"_That_ was not intended to be here," a silky voice informs her, coming from the side of the room.

Severus steps forward and indicates the bed.

"I swear, I only asked for a place to speak with you."

_The room reads what you really want though, _she thinks.

Instead of responding, Hermione just nods once.

"Please, come have a seat, Miss Granger. I need to discuss a couple matters with you."

Hermione moves slowly across the room, with a sinking suspicion that was his way to word the dreaded '_we need to talk_.'

_That's never a good sign._

She takes a seat on the lush couch, and is immediately disappointed when he starts pacing back and forth in front of her, refusing to sit down.

"What would you like to discuss?" she asks, not feeling particularly patient.

Severus clears his throat.

"First thing… we need to consider the possibility of post-coital contraceptives. There is no need for this incident to destroy your future by making you a young mother."

Hermione starts shaking her head.

"That won't be a problem, sir."

"Why is that?" he asks, stopping his pacing.

"I'm already on the pill, a muggle birth control. I started taking it last summer when… um, when I was seeing someone."

"And you continued to take this? Are you still seeing someone?" he asks, a hard edge to his voice.

"Oh, no. I'm no longer seeing anyone; I just got set in the habit of it. I guess almost a year on the run with one of the few constants being that little pill can really ingrain itself."

"Wasn't it a hassle keeping it in stock while wandering across the country side?" he questions, sounding truly curious.

"A bit, but I thought it best… in case we were captured, and something were to— to happen before we could make our escape."

Severus gives her a curt nod, as if agreeing with her assessment, but she just barely catches the look that crosses his face.

_Cold fury._

"Your precautions were unnecessary for your travels, were they not?"

She nods, studying him closely, and sees a wave of relief pass over him.

_It seems like he actually cares. Maybe Ginny is right._

Hermione can tell Severus is uncomfortable with whatever he has to say next. He keeps shifting his gaze around the room, looking anywhere but at her.

"What is it?" she finally asks, reaching out to hold his hand.

She is surprised by her boldness, but figures _what the hell, we've already slept together_. He stiffens under her touch though he allows her to pull him to the couch next to her.

"I have some… unfortunate news," he finally says. "The results on the contents of your cookie tin came back, and there was no sign of a potion. We have no evidence we are telling the truth."

Hermione sucks in a loud breath, feeling as if she were just punched in the stomach.

"I— I just… what is going to happen next? There has to be something we can do! Can't we… I don't know! Take a truth serum or something?" she asks.

"They would never accept our statements, even under _Veritaserum,_ because I am a Potions Master and an ex-spy."

"So, we just give up?"

"I did not say that."

"Then _what_ do we do?" she begs.

"_We_ don't do anything. I will be handling this. I only invited you here to put your mind at ease."

Hermione feels a momentary minute of relief.

_Of course he can handle it… he's Severus Snape. _

"What are you going to do?"

"This matter is going to be handed to the school board, and I will be making a statement to them and you will be let off the hook."

Hermione can't help but roll her eyes at his stubborn word games.

"What does that actually _mean_? What are you going to tell them that gets me out of trouble?"

Severus pulls his hand from hers.

"I will be telling them that you are completely innocent in the matter and that I coerced you into coming to see me. I have always known how you vied for my approval and wanted to impress me, a feeling that only intensified after the war when you discovered what I'd done. I used this for my own gain, and lured you to my office in order to take advantage of you. Once inside, you realized what was happening and fled. I forced to agree to the potion story after someone exposed the picture."

Hermione's mouth is again hanging open, though this time in horror at his words. She shakes her head emphatically.

"No. No! You can't do that! You'll ruin your reputation and you'll be fired!"

Severus jumps up and marches across the room, coming to a stop at the side of the bed. He pinches the bridge of his nose tightly, as if he has a headache.

"If I don't do it, you will be expelled. Is that what you want?" he asks, looking up. "I can always find other work, but if you get expelled before taking your N.E.W.T.s you will never find a job worthy of your intellect."

Hermione stands up and moves to stand in front of him, crossing her arms and giving him what she hopes to be an intimidating look.

"I don't care, I won't let you do it," she insists.

He gives her a cold bark of laughter.

"You can't stop me. This is my decision, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"I can do this," she says, just before pouncing on him.

Hermione grabs the front of his beautifully buttoned jacket in tight fists, and reaches up on her very tiptoes to place a searing kiss on his lips. She can tell she has caught him off guard, exactly as she intended, when his whole body seems to relax.

She uses this to her advantage and pushes him hard, causing the bed to knock out the back of his knees, and they go tumbling onto the mattress. Situated firmly on top of him, Hermione straddles Severus' waist. His dark eyes burn into hers as she uses a bit of wandless magic to undo the buttons of his jacket and undershirt.

He opens his mouth, no doubt to protest, but Hermione silences him with another kiss. She lets her hands explore his bare chest, gently toying with his sparse, black, chest hair. Every inch of him she explores sets her body even further on fire. She knows she did this to make a point, but suddenly that doesn't seem anywhere near as important as exploring the gorgeous man beneath her.

~ Snape ~

_You… should stop her… you need —Oh, Merlin!_

Hermione is kissing down his neck, and pauses to nip at him. He can't control his hands, and they of their own accord start exploring the exquisite witch above him. He deftly unbuttons her blouse, freeing himself to reach inside.

_This isn't… a… good idea,_ he thinks disjointedly.

He groans as she begins kissing down his torso, moving lower and lower.

_It's a bloody brilliant one._

Her delicate fingers are on his fly; he can feel the heat of her hands through his trousers. Her hair hangs down, tickling his stomach and he can't help but think there is nowhere he would rather be in the world.

"This doesn't seem like coercion to me," she purrs, unzipping his fly.

Like a bucket of cold water has hit him, Severus comes back to his sense. He grabs her hands away from his pants, and holding her wrists tightly rolls so she is the one laying on the bed.

Looming over her he pins her hands above her head. She is breathing heavily; her face and chest flushed a beautiful shade of rose.

He almost changes his mind. _Almost._

Severus leans in close, his lips brushing her ear.

"Miss Granger, if you try this again, or attempt to make a public display to inform people you were not coerced, I will be forced to deal with the situation in a way neither of us will enjoy."

Her eyes harden.

"And what way is that?"

"I will tell everyone that there was indeed a potion, and that I was the one to administer it to you, in order to bring you to my bed," he tells her, releasing her hands and climbing off of the bed.

She sits up abruptly, looking shocked.

"B—But they would send you to—to Azkaban for something like that," she whispers.

He nods.

"Yes, so unless you would like to be the reason I am jailed, instead of only being fired, keep your eager mouth closed and follow my lead."

Hermione stares at him and he can see the tears wishing to spill over. She manages to keep them at bay, but nods sadly.

Severus quickly does up his buttons and walks to the exit.

"I'll be making my statement on Monday morning," he tells her.

He glances back just before leaving, and immediately wishes he hadn't. Severus feels a pain in his chest when he sees her; sitting on the edge of the big bed, blouse still open, with silent tears streaming down her face.

_You're doing what's best for her,_ he reminds himself, but unfortunately that doesn't seem to lessen the pain.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think!


	10. Discoveries

_**Chapter Nine**_

~ Granger ~

Hermione couldn't sleep. All night she lay in her bed, staring at the canopy, trying to find a way out of her current predicament.

She wasn't having much luck.

_I can't let him say he coerced me, it will destroy his reputation and make him a social pariah. Well, more than he already is. _

She can't bear to think what people will say about him.

_He's such a proud man and this will make him look like a perverted fool. I'd rather be expelled than have people think ill of him because of me._

Hermione blinks rapid as that thought washes over her.

_I'd rather be expelled._

Considering the thought again, she realizes that she really _would_ rather be expelled than have any harm, be it physical or emotional, come to Severus.

For Hermione Granger, that is a really massive discovery.

Her grades are of the upmost importance to her, and always have been. If it came down to any other teacher being fired or Hermione being expelled, she would help the teacher pack. Sure, she would feel sorry and wish there was something she could do, but she wouldn't sacrifice her education for them.

There has only been one person she has rated above the importance of school…

_Harry Potter._

She left school last year to help Harry defeat Voldemort. While some would argue that she left to help the wizarding world, she would disagree. She was never keen on running out and becoming a war heroine; she only wanted to protect her best friend and the only brother she's ever known.

When her parents begged her not to return to Hogwarts each year after the troubles she'd encountered, she had refused because she wanted to prove herself as a witch. She knew they would forgive her for insisting to leave, and she barely gave it a second thought.

She is shocked at the realization that Severus Snape truly has just joined her list of 'more important than school.'

_You really barely know him. How can you be having such strong feelings for him?_ She asks herself.

_I know the important things. He is loyal, intelligent, he serves the light, he is a good man, and after a lifetime of shutting people out, he seems to be opening up to me._ _ I can't abandon him now, or I would be no better than Lily Evans. After a lifetime of servitude and disappointment, Severus Snape deserves some peace._

Though she still has no clue how to save him from the wrath of the school governors, Hermione feels her resolve strengthen and swears she'll figure something out.

When dawn breaks, she pulls her tired body out of bed, dresses quickly, and scurries from Gryffindor tower before any of her housemates even stir.

She decides the best place to try to tackle her impossible task is her favorite sanctuary.

_The library._

~ Draco ~

When Draco Malfoy walked into the library Sunday morning, it wasn't with the typical bravado he'd carried through most of his school years. These days he tried not to draw attention to himself unless absolutely necessary.

Being a Malfoy after the fall of the Dark Lord is a very difficult task.

He most certainly wouldn't change it though. Draco is happier than he thought possible that the psychotic monster is gone, though less pleased with the shabby title he is inheriting from his Death Eater father.

He wanders through the stacks of books, trying to be discreet, averting his eyes from the few students he finds.

He is so tired of confrontation.

It doesn't take long for him to find what he's after.

_Granger._

She is tucked away in the very back of the library and Draco can't blame her. She has it worse than him these days with the glares, threats, and hateful comments.

As usual, several piles of dust-covered books surround her. They must have been tucked far away for Madame Pince not to notice their decay.

The closer he gets the more he sees just how bad a state the Gryffindor know-it-all is in.

"You look like hell, Granger," he says, but there is no malice in his words.

Her wild hair is twice its normal mess, and there are bags under her eyes rivaling Moaning Myrtle.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't have time to play today."

"I'm sure you'll want to hear what I have to say," he assures her, pulling a chair out and sitting next to her.

She sighs.

"I highly doubt it."

"It's about you and Snape."

This gets her attention. She snaps the book she is reading closed, and glares at him with hard eyes. After she doesn't say anything, Draco decides that must be his cue to continue.

"I think I might be able to help clear you guys."

Her eyes narrow further.

"Why? Why would you want to help me?" she asks, suspicious.

This time it is Draco who sighs.

"Must there always be ulterior motives."

"You're a Slytherin," she scoffs.

"Point taken… but I truly have no ulterior motives. I only wish to help you and my Godfather. Severus has been a constant in my life, someone I could always go to with my problems. Be they school related, family related… or duty related." He shifts uncomfortably at this mention. "Since my father has been sent to prison, Severus has been there even more for me. I don't like seeing him hurt. As to helping you… well, you, Potter, and Weasel did save my life a few times during the battle. I owe you."

Granger studies him intensely, and then, after finding no deception on his face, her expression softens.

"How can you help?" she questions. "Because things have gotten much more serious since yesterday."

She quickly pulls her wand out and casts a silencing charm, then proceeds to tell him of how no trace of the potion could be found on her leftover treats, and how Severus intends to take full responsibility.

"I know who took the picture," he tells her after she finishes explaining their dire circumstances. "It was Pansy and Blaise. I saw them walking from the direction of the potions lab with a camera the night before the picture went school wide. They were in pretty high spirits."

Her mouth falls open.

"Draco, that's amazing! I really didn't have any suspects before, but those two make perfect sense. The only problem is I doubt that is enough evidence. Even if they took the picture it doesn't mean they poisoned us… according to the governors at least."

Draco frowns knowing she is right.

"Do you think you could get the camera?" she asks.

"Maybe, but what for?"

"I was doing some research—"

"Surprise."

"—and I found this thing about aura traces, it's very similar to muggle fingerprints, and if we were to find a way to link the aura traces on the camera to the traces that are surely on my tin, then we could prove they were tampering with my things! I was hoping the aura thing would be useful, I just didn't see how to use it since we have nothing to compare it to."

It takes him a moment to catch up with her.

"I barely understood half of what you just said, especially that bit about muggles, but from what I did piece together I think I see a flaw with your plan. There is no way Blaise or Pansy made it into Gryffindor tower to poison your cookies. They would have to have had an insider."

Granger chews her lip.

"How about this," Draco offers. "I'll try to get the camera, and you try to find out which Gryffindor betrayed you. Perhaps you can find something to tie Pansy and Blaise to them."

She nods enthusiastically.

"It may not work, but it's better than no plan, which is what I had so far. Thank you, Draco."

Granger gives him a tight smile and pats the back of his hand.

"Don't thank me yet. Let's see what happens first."

~ Granger ~

Hermione heads back to the Gryffindor tower in an optimistic mood.

_We have a plan. It's going to be okay._

She decided to go back around lunchtime, hoping the emptiness of the tower would give her time to snoop around.

Just as she's approaching the Fat Lady's portrait it swings open and she hears female giggling.

"Ron came to find me yesterday, and begged me to take him back. He said he was a fool to think there was anyone else for him," Lavender cooed.

"I thought he was in love with Hermione?" she heard someone ask.

Lavender snorted.

"He thought he was, until he read yesterday's _Prophet _and realized what a floozy she is. Honestly, that Snape thing has been perfect timing."

Lavender steps out from behind the portrait and finds an angry Hermione right in front of her.

The blonde looks momentarily shocked, but quickly schools her expression into one of disdain before walking away.

_I think I have my first suspect,_ Hermione thinks bitterly.

She makes her way to the girl's dormitory and quickly sets to work. She sets a charm on the stairs to alert her if anyone approaches and begins searching Lavender's area of the room.

Hermione sifts through the drawer in Lavender's bedside table. It's filled with nothing but cosmetics, hair ribbons, and a few issues of _Witch Weekly_. She reaches under the edge of the bed but doesn't find anything. Then she takes to the girl's trunk.

_Sweet Merlin, that's a lot of shoes._

Hermione almost gives up when she notices the corner of a box sticking out from beneath a horrid pink robe. She pulls it out and is disappointed to see it's a shoebox. Attempting to put it back where she found it causes the box to shift and it's contents rattle around.

_That doesn't sound like shoes._

Hermione eagerly rips off the lid to search the small box. It's filled with trinkets of no real monetary value. A dried flower, a Christmas card drawn by Ron, a picture of Lavender and Ron after a Quidditch match… just sentimental things. Her heart starts to sink, just as she notices a small glass phial.

Grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket, Hermione uses it to pick up the small container not wanting to put her aura trace on it. She uses her wand to uncork the bottle and gets an immediate whiff of sandalwood and exotic plants.

_Amortentia._

Upon looking closer at the bottle, she sees something that makes her heart jump into her throat. Stuck to the inside is a single black hair.

Hermione wraps the precious evidence in her handkerchief and puts it in her pocket, before stowing the shoebox back where she found it. She then jumps up and runs for the dungeons as fast as she can.

_I can't wait to tell him!_

She is both beaming and panting while holding a stitch in her side when she arrives at Severus' office. She pounds on the door, not sure if he is actually in there, but thinking it is her best shot.

Hermione is bouncing on the balls of her feet when he opens the door widely, and she quickly barges into the room.

"Miss Granger!" he snaps, closing the door quickly. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I know how to help!"

"I told you I don't want your help, foolish girl! What were you thinking coming down here? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS LOOKS?" he thunders.

"But I—"

"I don't want to hear it! I told you I would handle this! Even if I couldn't do it alone, do you think I would enlist the help of a blundering, inept, child?"

Hermione jumps back as if she's been slapped.

_Inept child. Is that how he sees me?_

Fighting the prickling in her eyes, and the sinking feeling in her chest, Hermione does the most sensible thing she can think of. She flees.

Almost twice as fast as she raced down to him, she rushes away. Rounding a corner she sees someone ahead of her.

_Good job, Hermione. Get yourself seen running from his office._

"Granger?"

It's Draco.

"What are you doing down here?" he asks.

"I, uh, found something," she tells him around the lump in her throat.

"Excellent," he beams, "I found something too. Should we go see Severus?"

She shakes her head vigorously.

"No, let's go straight to the Headmistress."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I feel this was the shakiest chapter... or maybe that's just because we are so close to the finish I'm worried about the end living up to expectations. I'm hoping Hermione realizing the extent of her feelings for Severus by seeing him as more important than school isn't too cheesy. It just seems like the kind of thing our Gryffindor Princess would do. Please let me know what you think!

The last chapter and the epilogue will both be uploaded tomorrow... Are you excited?!


	11. Sentencing

_**Chapter 10**_

~ Snape ~

After Hermione fled from his office Severus retreated to his private chambers, where he continued packing up his belongings. He knew what the board's decision would be; he figured he'd get a head start on preparing to leave the castle.

_I'll be lucky if they let me back on school grounds after tomorrow's meeting. Best make it easy for McGonagall to send me my belongings. _

Even with his fury at the girl, Severus is particularly careful when wrapping and boxing his prized potion ingredients.

_What was she thinking, _he fumes. _Coming down here, to the place where this mess started. I told her I did not want, or need, her help. Honestly! She's as bad as Potter. It is about time that girl learns that she can't always save everyone _

He snorts.

_I suppose it fitting even my final act as a professor is teaching a lesson._

He tries to keep his mind focused on the menial task of packing, wishing to avoid certain thoughts, but it requires so little actual attention he fails. Severus starts wondering about Hermione's eagerness to help him.

_I know I seem to have developed… feelings for the girl,_ he admits begrudgingly, _but surely she doesn't reciprocate them?_

Severus finds himself thinking of when he found her in the walkway, crying after Weasley's normal, insensitive, behavior. Hermione's reaction to him had been shocking. She threw herself into his arms, and kept talking about choosing to kiss him. At the time he attributed it to shock, and his own shameless seduction.

Then, last night, she had pounced on him in the Room of Requirement, and Severus was hit with the thought that maybe, just maybe, she wants him as badly as he wants her. That is until she brought up coercion and he realized she was just using a ploy to distract him from his decision.

_And now the foolish chit comes storming down to the dungeons in broad daylight trying to spout off some, no doubt ridiculous, scheme to 'help him.'_

Severus is drowning in mixed signals and can't decide if she wants to help him because of her bleeding heart, or if she has come to care about him.

_What if it's both?_

Although he tries not to let his hopes climb, he knows it is too late. He's head over heels for the girl… his _student_, and he is starting to think she feels the same.

_Foolish old man._

Severus growls loudly as he hears the familiar _crack_ of a house elf appearing.

"Let me guess," he drawls, "the Headmistress would like to see me. Immediately."

"Yes, sir."

He doesn't waste any time before Flooing into the Headmistress' office, wanting only to get back to his packing, and enjoy his last few hours as the feared Potions Master. When he arrives he is surprised to see both Hermione and Draco seated in front of Minerva's desk.

Hermione refuses to look at him.

"Severus, I have wonderful news!" Minerva beams.

"You've ensured I will be receiving a hefty severance package and hazard pay for my many years of averting explosions?"

"You won't be needing a severance package. Not this year anyway. Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy have discovered the culprits and proven your innocence."

Severus twists to look at Hermione but she still won't acknowledge his presence.

_Is that why she came to see me? And I yelled and belittled her._

"How?" he asks.

"Miss Granger found a phial that used to contain _Amortentia_, with one of your hairs in it, in Miss Lavender Brown's school trunk. While I don't usually condone rifling through another student's belongings, in this case I am willing to overlook it. Now, there were three aura traces on the bottle, one matched to Miss Granger's cookie tin, proving Miss Brown tampered with the container," Minerva explains.

"And the other two?"

"The other two match the aura traces on the items Mister Malfoy collected. He found a camera and the negative film strips of your, hem, interaction with Miss Granger. The aura traces belong to Miss Pansy Parkinson and Mister Blaise Zabini."

"So now Miss Granger and myself are in the clear?"

"Yes, Severus. You are completely off the hook, and I am sincerely sorry for all you have endured."

"I'm assuming that all three participants of this crime are to be expelled?" Severus questions.

"Well," Minerva hesitates, "I think not."

"What? After what they have put the two of us through—"

"Severus, Miss Granger has requested they not be expelled. Instead they will serve detentions four nights a week the rest of their time here at Hogwarts, they will have to make a full public apology, and they will be under a strict curfew with no more trips to Hogsmeade."

He gives a cold bark of laughter.

"They get detention, and no more Hogsmeade. Is this really what you want Her— Miss Granger?"

Finally, Hermione turns to look at him, but with a closed off, unreadable expression.

"Of course. It was only a kiss after all."

~ Granger ~

"Hermione, are you sure?" Ginny questions for the thirtieth time.

"Yes, Ginny, I am sure. I can't be in this place any longer. I really can't believe I came back intending to stay so long."

"Christmas isn't that far away, please don't go!"

"If it's not that far you have nothing to worry about. I'll see you around the holidays, and maybe I'll visit on a Hogsmeade weekend."

Two days after the culprits were discovered, Hermione approached Headmistress McGonagall and asked to take her N.E.W.T.s early. She can't stand being in the castle after the way she and Severus were treated. Pansy, Blaise, and Lavender made their confession in front of the school, then sent a copy to the _Daily Prophet,_ and ever since people have been approaching Hermione telling her how they 'knew it all along.'

She can't handle the hypocrisy.

_And I can't handle him._

Everywhere Hermione looks she is reminded of Severus, and in turn the way he reacted to her trying to help.

_Inept child._

Ginny has been trying to convince her that he was reacting in the heat of the moment because he was worried of her getting into trouble, and while Hermione wants to believe that, she knows it doesn't matter anyway.

She saw how people reacted when they only _thought_ she was fooling around with him, what would happen if they entered into a full-blown relationship?

_You don't care what people think, besides, you'll no longer be his student so it won't matter._

She shakes the thought away.

_Don't be silly. He isn't interested in an annoying know-it-all; he's made that clear._

"Will you make sure these get to the Entrance Hall?" Hermione asks, signaling to her luggage. "I want to leave as soon as I finish my N.E.W.T.s this afternoon."

Ginny sighs, but nods sadly.

"You should go see him before you go… just to say goodbye."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on! Hermione, what's the worst that can happen?"

"He could slam the door in my face, call me more names, or just look at me like I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, or he could apologize, tell you he's crazy for you, or just ravage you on his desk," Ginny offers.

Hermione starts laughing.

"While that is a particularly interesting image to imagine, I highly doubt it, Gin."

"But you won't know unless you try!"

"I'll think about it, okay?" Hermione surrenders.

"Yay!"

"I said _think _about it. I'm not making any promises."

Ginny doesn't argue any further, just gives her a knowing look.

_Bloody interfering nuisance._

Hermione's N.E.W.T.s flew by with ease, though to be honest she hadn't expected anything else. The hardest one was her last, which was her Potions exam. It wasn't that the test itself was hard; she'd made that particular potion a dozen times. No, it was the fact that Severus kept springing to mind.

Every time she would chop an ingredient, or mentally recite the instructions, she would remember a snarky remark Severus made during class. Which, in turn, would make her think of a kiss or caress and cause her hands to tremble.

When she is finally done with the test, Hermione is even more confused about what to do about Severus.

_Maybe I just need some time and space to think,_ she contemplates, heading towards the Entrance Hall.

Her bags are waiting for her and she quickly collects them before exiting the castle. The Headmistress offered to have her escorted to Hogsmeade, where she plans to Apparate to Grimmauld place, but Hermione declined.

Each step she takes away from the castle hangs heavier on her heart than the last.


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

~ Snape ~

Snape is pacing back and forth in his office, impatiently glancing at the clock every few minutes.

_Hermione finished her final exam forty minutes ago. She is no longer a Hogwarts student… and she is obviously not coming to you. Go after her._

_I can't. I've ruined things with my big mouth._

_Go after Her._

_She wouldn't want an old man like me._

_Go. After. Her._

"Blast it all!"

Severus can't bring himself to chase her down. He can't handle the rejection. Even knowing she may accept his apology, he can't shake the unforgiving image of Lily Evans from his mind.

_Go after Her. Find Her. Beg forgiveness and ask for a chance to start things right._

He lurches for the door, but stops just as quickly unable to work up the courage.

As he's cursing himself there is a knock on the door.

His palms are sweating as he grabs the handle, and his heart jumps into his throat when he pulls the door open and sees Hermione standing before him.

She's chewing her bottom lip and wearing a vulnerable expression, but it's her eyes that undo him; her wide chocolate eyes, dragging him in and begging him not to turn her away.

Without a second thought, Severus sweeps her into a tight embrace.

"Miss Granger, what took you so long?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! This was always meant to show the beginning of their relationship, but I know a lot of you were hoping for more. If you do want more, add an author alert because I do have an idea for a sequel where they reveal their relationship to everyone. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for all the support and feedback!

Also, if you are interested in another Severus and Hermione fic, I have a one shot called Polyjuice Paramour you might like :)


End file.
